parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - 29 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Railroad Trouble: Special Edition on the PC Beta, the second installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse as The Male Announcer * Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Agent Xyz * Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as The Judge * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Clerk * Pete (from Little Engine That Could) as The Bartender * The Sliver Fish (Proky Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Jason (Back of the Knodilke) as Person 4 * Sir Reginald (Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Person 5 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 * Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 3 * Annie & Clarabel as People 7 and 8 * Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Skarloey and Rusty as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 15 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 16 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 17 * Mickey Mouse as Officer Edgar * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The General * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Jailers * Missy (Little Engine That Could) as The Singing Woman Scenes *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1 (VCI Logo, PC Beginning, The Intro Storyline), Ski Slope, Part 1 of the South Plain, and Part 1 of The Toyland Express's Cave. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2 (We Free The Toyland Express, Then Go To The Barry Scrapyard HQ. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3 (We Get The Six Springs From The Barry Scrapyard HQ, Begin Our Training Part 1, And Head Off To The Next Part of The South Plain. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4 (The Moats to Get Six Propellers. (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5 (We've Got Six Propellers From The Moats And Begin Our Training Part 2. (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6 (We're Off To The Canyon To Get The Six Jumping Stones Part 1. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7 (We're Off To The Canyon To Get The Six Jumping Stones Part 2. (English) *TrainBoy55's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8 (We're Off To The Canyon To Get The Six Jumping Stones, Get Them, And Go Back To The Toyland Express's Cave And The Ski Slope Where We Get All The Silver Spades Part 1. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9 (We Finally Get All The Silver Spades In The Ski Slope And Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail Part 1. (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10 (We Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail, Only For Part 2 To Be A Fail. (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11 (We Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail, Only For Part 3 To Be A Success. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12 (We Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail And Finally Get Them And Head Back. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13 (We Give The Toyland Express The Six Feathers And Head Off To The Pyramid To Begin Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 1. (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 2, Only For It To Be A Fail). (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 3, Only For It To Become A Mix Up). (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 16 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 4, Only For Us To Get Lost). (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 17 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 5, Only For Us To Try Again And Fight With A Boss). (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 18 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 6, Only For Us To Become Lost Once Again). (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 19 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 7, Only For Us To Start All Over Again). (Deustch) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 20 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 8 And Give The Toyland Express The Six Dominoes And Begin Our Training Part 3). (English) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 21 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 1). (Spaish) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 22 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 2). (Spanish) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 23 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 3). (Spanish) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 24 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 4 And Escape Cyberland). (Spanish) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 25 (We Head Back To The Canyon To Get All The Silver Spades). (Francais) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 26 (We Get All The Silver Spades In The Canyon and Go Back To The Pyramid Level). (Francais) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 27 (We Find Most of The Silver Spades, Except One And Go Back To Cyberland To Get The Last Silver Spade). (Francais) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 28 (We Get The Last Silver Spade From Cyberland). (Francais) *TrainBoy55 Productions's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 29 (We Head Off To Fight Cerberus And Defeat Him And Get The Can Back And Become Lovers With Tillie And The Ending Credits). (English) Trivia/Goofs * Agent Casey Junior is a clumsy circus engine janitor, who was one day, cleaning up his Mothership Albatross, and giving a present to someone he loves, only to met his father, Montana, who, having heard calling him a shmole, goes in pursuit of his son. Casey quickly shuts the door behind him and hurts Montana and flees into a space oddities room. Casey carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and carries two lightsabers, one light blue in his right hand, and one orange in his left hand, and carries two pistol guns. * The engine with eight freight cars and a caboose is Thomas, an 0-6-0 tank engine model of the real him. When he rushes down a hill, he falls in a collision course with another train, hauled by an American Standard 4-4-0, with a coach and boxcar, becuase the engine of the train is also an American type steam locomotive, that was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800s on American railroads. Locomotives of this wheel arrangement were most common from the 1830s until 1928 and were given the name "American" in 1872, because all of the work they did on every railroad in the United States. * The engine, that used to be a 4-4-0, is now an old 2-4-0 locomotive with a baggage car and an observation coach. The model engines with their model coaches and cars are owned by Casey. * During one shift, Casey comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the liquid onto some broomsticks, who of which, that came in contact with it, come alife. Casey looks at the can and screams and runs around when he finds that the can is leaking some odd flash from itself. He sees a garbage disposter and throws the can down one of them. * The main villain is Master Cerberus the Nightmare Train, who got kicked out of a bar lady's shop, and drank the can when he found it tasting strange. Now that the drinks are on him, Cerberus will give everyone a taste, and laughs maniacly. * Judge Harry Hogwarts is Casey's uncle in the court, who pronounces Casey guilty for breaking the rules, and demands the little circus engine to repair the damage he made. * The Ringmaster is Casey's advisor, who purchased Casey's tiny railroad, with his daughters, Penny Fitzgerald, who of which is a deer, Carrie Krueger, a ghost, and Panini, a bunny, that Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Chowder are suddenly in love with, and accept a lofty promotion to drive Casey, who accidentally spills the tonic, and starts to repair the damage. * Princess Tillie is a little engine that could, the daughter of Toyland Express, and the girlfriend of Casey. Tillie first appears in the South Plain where she makes Casey free her father, King Toyland Express, and on very locations, falls in love with Casey. * King Toyland Express is Tillie's father, and Casey's good friend, who is freed by Casey since Samson, his superlocomotive, who was supposed to help him, captured him. The Toyland Express advices Casey to bring each six supplies of six good size springs, propeller blades, jumping stones, feathers, domiones, and six wild modified piggies to build a machine. * Agent Alfred is Casey's advisor. He helps Casey to repair the damage in his training. * When Casey looks around in the workshop, a strange engine named Tootle comes toward him, despite being warned. * When Casey arrives in a bartender's house, he finds that the Bartender is Pete, who tells him not to be surprised if they are feathers lying around. * When Casey arrives, he finds an insane inmate named Toots, who is panicking, and cannot stop. * When Casey arrives, he meets up with Barker, the Wicked Pharmacist Coachman, who works for Cerberus the Nightmare Train, and tells him that he is going to give all living human beings on this planet a little transformation. So Casey decides to run along back to his adventure, and since he is running around in circles at his age, while Tillie starts going on a trip to Cyber Land. * When the full moon rises upon Thomas, he starts to transformation slowly, much to Tillie's shock. He tries to fight it, sprouts out cat ears grows a cat's tail, and grows white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, but also loses control of his nose, now a black cat's nose, and starts laughing maniacly at Tillie, scaring her out of her skin. * When Tillie looks in the mirror, she laughs at her ears, and tugs at them. She finds her ears funny, but feels suddenly shocked, when she sprouts out a tail, and grabs hold of its end. When Casey arrives to find that Tillie is turning into a dog, he already has ears and a tail as well, since he is turning into a cat. * After Casey and Tillie run up the wall, surrounding the island, a rude engine named Edward grabs the last modified pig, and rows away from Cyber Land. Now that there is nothing Casey and Tillie can do, they quickly jump off the cliff with each a lump in their throats, and dive into the sea. * Just as Casey is about to grab the last modified pig, Edward suddenly attacks him, since Casey knows his tricks. * As Casey arrives at Cerberus's castle, the guards go after him, but are no match for him, as he pulls through toward Cerberus's castle, while arguing with his former father, not to go into the cave alone with Cerberus waiting for him. * In the train chase, Cerberus pursues Casey toward the next area, where Casey starts the final battle with him, until he defeats Cerberus, who tells him to take the can, since he was fed up. Casey quickly takes the can, and starts to celebrate by dancing, until he sees Tillie coming toward him, and hugs into her, but stops to look at the can, and looks back at Tillie, since Earth is back to normal. *This is a non 100% walkthrough, inspired by L1FeMaKeR's Tonic Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) Let's Play movie, dubbed in English, French, German, and Spanish, with Speakonia, Loquendo, Text To Speech voices, and sound effects and music. *Casey Jr's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and while his orange lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, Casey will be carrying a pipe in his mouth throughout the entire movie. *Tillie will be carrying two blue lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Cerberus will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberoff01.wav (reverse), sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toots's two lightsabers, one green and the other purple, will carry the SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pete's yellow double-bladed saber staff will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash 2.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Music *Ski Slope *Plain Part 01 *Plain Part 02 *Plain Part 03 *Plain Part 04 *Plain Part 05 *Cave Part 01 *Cave Part 02 *Cave Part 03 *Cave Part 04 *Karota Part 01 *Karota Part 02 *Karota Part 03 *Karota Part 04 *Karota Part 05 *Moats Part 01 *Moats Part 02 *Moats Part 03 *Moats Part 04 *Moats Part 05 *Moats Part 06 *Moats Part 07 *Moats Part 08 *Canyon Part 01 *Canyon Part 02 *Canyon Part 03 *Canyon Part 04 *Canyon Part 05 *Canyon Part 06 *Cocktail Glacier Part 01 *Cocktail Glacier Part 02 *Cocktail Glacier Part 03 *Cocktail Glacier Part 04 *Pyramid Part 01 *Pyramid Part 02 *Pyramid Part 03 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 01 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 02 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 03 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 04 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 05 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 06 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 07 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 08 *Grogh's HQ Part 01 *Grogh's HQ Part 02 *Credits Special Guests Liverpool and Manchester Railway *The Rocket (Replica) (Tender Engine) *Rocket's Coach Bluebell Railway *Baxter No. 3 (0-4-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Bluebell Railway Freight Cars and Cabooses *Fenchurch No. 672 (Terrier 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Cromford No. 58850 (North London 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *LNWR Observation Coach *Southern Railway Coaches *Stepney No. 55 *Adams No. 488 (Adams Radial 4-4-2 Tank Engine) *Primose No. 27 (P Class 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *Bluebell No. 323 (P Class 0-6-0) *No. 80154 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *No. 80064 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-4 Tank Engine) *Blue and White Coaches *Blue Coaches *Stowe No. 928 (Southern Railway Schools Class 4-4-0) *No. 541 (Southern Railway Q Class 0-6-0) *No. 592 (Southern Railway C Class 0-6-0) *GNR Saloon Coach *Port Line No. 35027 (Southern Railway Mechant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) Great Western Railway *No. 3619 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) *Freight Cars and Caboose *DMU Diesel Train *No. 670 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) Kent and East Sussex Railway *No. 7752 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) *Freight Cars and Caboose *Diesel *Sutton *Maunsell No. 65 (Southern Railway USA Tank Engine) *Wainwright No. 70 (Southern Railway USA Tank Engine) *J94 0-6-0 No. 191 (War Department Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Chocolate and Colored Coaches *Green Coaches *Rolvenden No. 25 (War Department Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engine) *Red Coaches Coal Mines *War Department Hunslet Austerity 0-6-0 Saddle Tank Engines Severn Valley Railway *L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt No. 46443 (L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *L.M.S. Maroon Coaches *G.W.R. Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Freight Cars *Jinty 0-6-0 No. 47383 (L.M.S. Jinty 0-6-0 Tank Engine) *The Great Marquess No. 3442 (L.N.E.R. Gresley K4 Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *Maroon Coaches *2-6-2 Tank Engine No. 4566 (G.W.R. Prairie 2-6-2 Tank Engine) *Raveningham Hall No. 6960 (G.W.R. Hall Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Crimson and Cream Coaches *GWR 2-8-0 No. 2857 (G.W.R. Heavy Freight Class 2-8-0 Tender Engine) *Gresley Teak Coaches *No. 5764 (G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine) Settle and Carlisle Line *George Stephenson No. 44767 (L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Blue and White Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Kolhapur No. 5593 (L.M.S. Jubilee Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Crimson and Cream Coaches *City of Wells No. 34092 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Green Coaches *Intercity Coaches *Mallard No. 4468 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) Sheffield and Manchester Line *Crimson and Cream Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Coaches *Blue and White Coaches British Rail *DMU Train *Wainwright *Maunsell *Freight Cars The Watercress Line *4mt 2-6-0 No. 76017 (British Railways Standard Class 4mt 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *Maroon Coaches *Crimson and Cream Coaches *Swanage No. 34105 (Southern Railway West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Green Coaches *Blue and White Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Coaches *Diesels *No. 506 (Southern Railway S15 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Freight Cars *Class 73 Diesel Engine *British India Line No. 35018 (Southern Railway Mechant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) The Main Line *Clan Line No. 35028 (Southern Railway Mechant Navy Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Crimson and Cream Colored Coach *Intercity Coaches *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 Pacific Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Blue and White Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Green Coaches *Gresley Teak Coaches *Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches *LNER No. 2395 (Beyer Garrett Engines) Rhodesia Railways *Beyer Garrett Engines *Freight Cars *Cabooses Category:TrainBoy55 Productions Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoof Category:Tonic Trouble Video Game Spoofs